fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Mobius". Plot (At the Death Egg, in the computer lab, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex watch Sonic destroy all the buzz bombers and buzzers in battle) *Eggman: No! You son of a hog. *Cortex: We were just about to win. We blew it! *Uka Uka: Oh no, why did he do that?! *Eggman: I will get revenge on that hedgehog. *Cortex: Crash is there. I knew it. We need to talk about it. *Eggman: Minions, we are going to have a meeting right now. *Nina: A meeting, really? We just got here. *Dingodile: There is no point that we are going to a meeting. I want bread. *Eggman: You are not eating! We have a meeting going on. To the office! *Cortex: Wait, you have a office? *Eggman: Yes. A big office, we're much big of a empire. *N. Gin: Hoo hoo hoo, just like a big business. *Eggman: Kind of, what so ever. *Dingodile: Can we eat now? *Cortex: No! Let's go right now. *Dingodile: Fine. *Eggman: Orbot and Cubot, make sure these guys are going the right direction. *Orbot: Yes master. *Cubot: We will watch them over. *Eggman: Good, now i need a plan to destroy that super speed hedgehog. (Back at Sonic's house, the gang are cleaning up the mess from the fight) *Sonic: Man, look like the door need a lot of work. *Amy: Shame on that. *Aku Aku: It seems that the walling need some repair. *Crunch: These buzzers were shooting on the home. God damn. *Coco: What a mess. *Crash: Awww. *Tawna: Don't worry Crash, it's just wall pieces. Just pick them up. *Crash: *pick up the wall pieces* *Tawna: Don't give it to me, give it to your sister. *Coco: Don't worry, i'll handle it. *Aku Aku: We make sure that we make everything nice and clean. *Crunch: I bet on that one. *Tails: We just have to wait and see for ourselves. *Tawna: Gosh, now we have to put all the pieces back together. *Aku Aku: Don't worry, it's very easy. Piece of cake. *use his magic to reheal the house* *Sonic: Whoa. *Coco: How did you do that? *Aku Aku: With magic powers. *Crunch: That was totally crazy! *Crash: Ooh. *Tawna: Nice rehealing witch doctor. *Aku Aku: Oh, lucky me. *Coco: Ha ha, very funny. *Sonic: No more cleaning up. This is perfect for us. *Aku Aku: You know about it silly cat. *Sonic: I'm not a cat. I'm a hedgehog. *Aku Aku: Ah, two hedgehogs, one fox and one dog. *Knuckles: I'm a echidna. *Aku Aku: Echidna, got it. *Knuckles: Don't you know our species? *Aku Aku: Uh.......yeah. Quite a few. *Crash: Huh? *Aku Aku: Let's just get it over with. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex are planning to destroy our world and you guys are the only ones who can stop both evil scientists from destroying your worlds. *Sonic: I agree on that one. *Coco: You know when we're ready. *Crunch: I'll be crushing these bad guys like crazy. *Tawna: Me too. *Sonic: When we're ready, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex will go down. *Aku Aku: But first, we gotta train. *Crunch: Man, that gonna take days to get us ready to stop those bad boys. We gotta start training in order to fight these nefarious villains. *Tawna: I agree on that. *Tails: I hope our friends are there. But i heard that they're busy with life. We know what they are up to now. *Amy: Cream has something to do with Big. Busy days huh. *Tails: Yeah. (At a fishing town, Silver is using his psychokinesis on the fishes on the dock) *Silver: Steady, steady. Swim like you're in the air. *Blaze: Silver. *Silver: Ahh! *drop four fishes in the water* Blaze, what was that for? *Blaze: I brought you some ice cream if you want. *Silver: Don't scare me like that. *Blaze: I said i was sorry. Here you go. *Silver: Thanks. I didn't know this favor has strawberry and marshmallow in it. *Blaze: I got blueberry and mint favor in it. *Silver: Lunch was pretty good. I wish i can catch more fish again. How about that burger of yours you just ate? *Blaze: It was pretty tasty. *Silver: When will Sonic and Tails call us again for a mission? We haven't gotten to one of those for a while. *Blaze: Sonic may have gotten all the Chaos Emeralds during their journey. I hate when they scattered all the emeralds after all the battles they have gotten in the past. *Silver: Let's hope another future doesn't mess up this time. *Blaze: Yeah, let's hang out at the beach for a while. *Silver: Not a problem. Look like i needed a short break after running on a track. (The background song "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley plays and meanwhile at the beach, Big is fishing on the dock with Froggy) *Big: Come on, come on, come on. You got it. Froggy, you know how to fish, do you? *Froggy: *ribbit* *Big: Ah, you like it. *Cream: Hi Big. *Big: Oh, hello Cream and Cheese, how's the day going? *Cream: Pretty stubborn. I stay up late. *Big: Oh no, bad luck. *Cream: Yeah, I got a pretty bad habbit. *Cheese: *drink a coconut juice* *Big: Oh, the fish. I'm going to catch it. *Cream: Come on Big, you can do it. *Big: Gotta stay big and strong just like my father. *Cream: Just catch it. *Big: Oh yeah, come on. Get that big fish to me. *Cream: You almost got it. *Big: *catch the big fish* Yes! I caught the fish. *Cream: Alright Big, you did it. *Big: Look like i got the fish fever. *Cream: You still got it. *Big: Yep. Lucky day. *Cream: Do you want some lunch? I can make some quinoa for you. *Big: No. Fish is a better choice. Let's cook it up in a grill. *Cream: Okay, fine. You asked for the day. *Big: Let's cook. *Cream: Alright. (The background song "Team Chaotix" by Gunnar Nelson plays and meanwhile at Vector's house, in the gym room, Vector is doing some weights for his exercise training) *Vector: *pull the weights* One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! *Espio: Hey Vector. *Vector: Espio? What are you doing here? Don't you see i'm in the middle of working out? *Espio: Oh, sorry. I was going to ask you something. *Vector: Fine. Go ahead. *Espio: Your taxes are due. *Vector: What? No way. *Espio: Yes. They are today. *Vector: Oh boy, why didn't you tell me about it? *Espio: It is about time that you will be able to pay. *Vector: Not another one. I gotta pay my bills. *Espio: Feel free to do it anytime you like. *Vector: Fine, i'll pay my bills. *Espio: Oh well, nothing than working out in the gym. *Charmy: Hey Vector. *Vector: What the? Charmy, what are you doing here? *Charmy: I'm here to see you. *Vector: Ugh, you scared me. *Charmy: No i did not. *Vector: Yes you did. Don't lie to me. *Charmy: I'm sorry. *Vector: Good. Well guys, we know what to do today. *Espio: We have the whole day to work out. *Charmy: Feeling tuff. *Vector: Look at those muscles, if you want to be strong, then you gotta work out like a man. *Espio: I feel good to be a strong animal. *Vector: Yeah! We're big and chunky. *Charmy: Woo hoo. *Vector: Are you kidding me? You're small bee. *Charmy: Aw man. *Vector: Come on, you gotta work out like crazy. Let's start. *Espio: *lift the weights* One, two, three. *Vector: Say it like you mean it! *Espio: You too Charmy. *Charmy: Alright. *Vector: Now together. *lift weights with his pals* One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! *Espio: Yeah! We nailed it. *Charmy: Woo hoo. *Vector: We are feeling strong. *Espio: That's what we're talking about. *Charmy: Oh yeah, i'm strong. *Vector: I'm strong because, i am a man! *Espio: You got that right croc man. *Vector: Gosh, i'm hella going to go over with this. *Charmy: Ha ha ha. *Vector: Uh huh. You know how it feels. *Espio: That does it. We'll getting stronger and stronger. *Vector: That what i'm talking about. I love my business so much. *Espio: Working hard like a croc. *Charmy: We nailed it. *Vector: Woo, that was strong. (The background song end and meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge are running into the forest) *Shadow: Look like the job is done for today. *Rouge: No bad guys seen to be found. *Shadow: It's the G.U.N. job to spy on them. We needed a break. *Rouge: I know what you feel. We better return to the lab right now. *Shadow: It's a private area. No one is allowed to go there. *Rouge: This is where we keep our robot ally safe. *Shadow: The red robot? I know who he is. We better catch up with him. *Rouge: We're almost to the lab. *Shadow: It's time go and see our robot buddy. (Shadow and Rouge arrive at the secret lab) *Shadow: *enter the code to get in the lab* Perfect. Let's enter. (The background song "This Machine" by Julien-K plays and inside of the secret lab, many computers and devices are on as Shadow and Rouge to check on the computers) *Shadow: Ah, looking good. Not bad at all. *Rouge: Has one of them shut down? *Shadow: *facepalm* The oldest computer we have broke two years ago. Now we needed a new one, something like a laptop. *Rouge: So where did you hide E-123 Omega? *Shadow: I know where. Come with me. (In the garage where E-123 Omega is held) *Rouge: Is this where you hide E-123 Omega from coming? *Shadow: Yes. We better reload him just to start his day. *Rouge: Let's get him started on programing. *Shadow: Not a problem. Let activate him. *Rouge: Sure thing. *activate E-123 Omega* Hello? *E-123 Omega: Good morning my friends. *Shadow: Hello there E-123 Omega, we just wanted to check on you for a reason. *E-123 Omega: You came back from a mission. *Shadow: Yes we did. And you must have been held to a base. *E-123 Omega: Let's go to work. *Shadow: Alright my friend. *E-123 Omega: Let's get started. (The computers are about to be turn on as Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega walk around to check on one of the computers) *Shadow: Perfect timing. *Rouge: Looking good. *E-123 Omega: Look at all the news. *Shadow: Nah, there just footage of incidents all over the world. *Rouge: I bet one of Eggman's robots were planning a attack on one of these states. That's a big problem we got. *Shadow: Bad people are everywhere. *Rouge: These baddies are no good than Eggman. *E-123 Omega: Ultimate lifeform, should i make some breakfast for you? *Shadow: No. Breakfast is already over. You can't eat. *E-123 Omega: What did you say? *Shadow: Ah, don't care. *E-123 Omega: Activating Kill Mode! *use his bullets to shoot on Shadow* *Shadow: *dash from the bullets* Tag me while you can red bot! *Rouge: Boys, stop! Have you not learned for this like last time? *Shadow: He's trying to shoot me! Make him stop! *E-123 Omega: Must eradicate the ultimate lifeform. *Rouge: Huuh? *Shadow: That's it! I'm shuting you off! *Rouge: *back off Shadow and E-123 Omega* Stop! Hold up. *Shadow: What? *E-123 Omega: You son of a bat. *Rouge: Let's not try to make a scene over this and let's try to make peace to the world when the day comes. *Shadow: Now i get it... now i know what this is all about. *Rouge: E-123 Omega, you're mad at Shadow for a reason when he already ate breakfast. *Shadow: Shut up. *E-123 Omega: Must need reprograming. *Shadow: He need to be charged everyday and rebooting for future battles when Sonic or Eggman strikes back for battles. *Rouge: And you...you can't remember anything can you? *Shadow: Maria...the love of my life. *Rouge: Then it's settled. *Shadow: I don't care. *Rouge: Now you two make up so we can start looking for Sonic...together! *E-123 Omega: Partners? *Shadow: Ugh...partners. I get it. *Rouge: You really have a serious attitude, do you? *Shadow: Yeah, never happy at all. *E-123 Omega: Hands together at last. *put his hand next to Shadow's and Rouge's* *Rouge: Ah yeah baby. This make us a great team together. *Shadow: What do we say? *Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega: *hands up* TEAM DARK! *E-123 Omega: Yes! Now let's go challenge Sonic to a battle. *Shadow: He's not going after the Chaos Emeralds anytime. Let's go find his house right away. *Rouge: I'll teach that fox Tails a lesson. *E-123 Omega: I will smash Knuckles like a chicken wing. *Shadow: Let's run our move to the house. *Rouge: Let's go. (Team Dark dashes to the exit of the lab to head over to the jungle to find Sonic's house. The background song ends and back at Sonic's house, Sonic, Crash and the gang are sitting and chilling at the living room.) *Aku Aku: What do we need to do for our next attack, if Eggman strikes back, we charge him with rockets and destroy the Death Egg for good. *Sonic: Yeah, that big boy empire will be destroyed by the time we send our friends back home. *Crash: Woo hoo! *Tawna: I'll be happy to say, thanks. *Crunch: Damn, we better smash all of his robots and weapons like crazy. *Aku Aku: Glad to hear it. *Coco: I better check what Eggman and his allies are up to. *Crunch: You still have your laptop? *Coco: Yeah. I alway hold it everytime we go out to some dangerous mission. *Crunch: Just like when Cortex controlled me under his evil control. *Aku Aku: Never going to happen again. *Amy: Wanna go try our chili dog recipe? *Aku Aku: A hot dog you asked? *Crash: *eye ball at the chili dogs* Ooh. *Sonic: Those are chili dogs. They're like hot dogs, but we made them with meat and cheese. Including the beans. *Tawna: You know that i hate black beans. *Sonic: Any green beans? *Tawna: Nah. *Crash: *look at the three chili dogs and eat them up* *Knuckles: Crash! *Amy: He ate the last three. *Crash: *hit his chest and burp* *Sonic: Man, he was hungry. *Crunch: He killed it! *Crash: Ahhhh. *Aku Aku: Go grab something to drink, like water or something. *Crash: *open the fridge* Wattah. *grab a bottle and water and drink it* *Sonic: Are you guys paying attention to Aku Aku or you just looking at him like he's doing something wrong? *Aku Aku: Mind your own business. *Tails: Okay, we won't look at him at all. *Aku Aku: This feels better. *Sonic: Hey Crash, you liked our chili dog special, huh? *Crash: *thumbs up* *Sonic: Perfect-o. I wish we can make some more. Let's go make some more, shall we? *Crash: Chili dogs! *Sonic: Wait, go wash your hands cause you got meat and cheese all over your hands. *Crash: Awww. (Back at the Death Egg in the office, all of Eggman and Cortex's henchman are at the meeting, discusing some plans at the board) *Eggman: Here what we are going to do, track down the hedgehog, then place the TNT Box where the bandicoot is guarding and blow up their house for good. *Uka Uka: No, no, no! You're getting it all wrong. That TNT Box goes straight to the house and blow it up, killing all of Sonic and Crash's friends inside. *Eggman: You fool. That was my decision to get rid of those fools. *Everyone: *laugh at Eggman* *Eggman: What is so funny? *Dingodile: Ha ha ha. Hilarious. *Eggman: Shut up! All of you! *Cortex: I'm sorry, did you say what? *Eggman: I know what you were thinking. We are going to steal all the Chaos Emeralds and use them to rule the whole world apart. *N. Brio: Or how about we blow up the whole planet. *Eggman: No. You guys are dumber than i thought. *Orbot: How about we steal all of their food and live in paradise in food heaven. *Eggman: Robots don't eat and no, we can't steal food for a living. *Orbot: Dang it. *Cubot: Let's just ask Sonic if we can borrow the emeralds for one day and plan it to destroy their friends. *Eggman: No. That's messed up. Come on guys, i know you're better than this. *Nina: Boring. *N. Gin: Give us some good news. *Cortex: I got something better. Send your robot minions to destroy Sonic and Crash. *Eggman: Ah ha. Metal Sonic! *Metal Sonic: Yes master. *Eggman: My friends are being a wuss in the head. You're smart and they're dumb. *Dingodile: Yeah. *Eggman: Except for Cortex and Uka Uka. You know that their geniuses. *Uka Uka: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SON OF A WHOOP?! *Eggman: I said, you are a mastermind and you are going to rule the world for victory. *Uka Uka: Ha ha, very unfunny. *Metal Sonic: I see what you mean, i will destroy both Sonic and Crash for you. *Eggman: We are ready for some payback. Go fly to Earth and stop Sonic and Crash for us. *Metal Sonic: I will, that blue fast hedgehog is going down this time. *fly away and head over to Earth* *Eggman: Okay guys, no more messing around. I already send one of my minions to destroy those two dumbheads. *Nina: Thank you. *Eggman: Thank god. This meeting is finally over and let's go have a lunch break with some pancakes. *Uka Uka: Gross! I hate pancakes. *N. Gin: Me too. They don't taste anything like cakes on the bed. *Eggman: Forget it. I have some leftover chicken if you want. They're teriyaki and it has a bit of soy sauce in it. *Dingodile: Chicken! *Cortex: Let's go have some evil lunch. *Eggman: Orbot and Cubot, go make the food while we prepare the table at the cafeteria. *Orbot: Yes master. *Cubot: At your service. *Eggman: Precisely.....those two heroes will go down by the time Metal Sonic get their hands at them. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 4) Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff